russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Sked (2011)
Schedule (January 31-February 28, 2011) :Monday-Friday :4 am - Replay of JIL-produced programs :5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (LIVE) :7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) :8:30 am - Disney’s Magic English :9 am - Good Morning, Mickey! :9:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works :10 am - The International Curriculum :11 am - Superbook Classic :11:30 am - The Flintstones :Mon & Thurs :12 nn - MMTLBA (LIVE) :Tue, Wed & Fri :12 nn - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :12:30 pm - Cartoon Theater :2 pm - Hillsong Concert Specials :4 pm - Teleskwela :4:30 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :6:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Adyenda :Tue & Thurs: PJM Forum :Fri: Midnight Prayer Helps :7 pm - Legal Forum :7:15 pm - Japan Video Topics :7:30 pm - The 700 Club Asia :8:30 pm - Spin2Win (LIVE) :9 pm - :Mon: Chito Alcid Talk Show (LIVE) :Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (LIVE) :Wed: Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred :Thurs: Urban Nights :Fri: Balitakla :10 pm - :Mon: Juan on Juan (LIVE) :Tue: Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (LIVE) :Wed: Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (LIVE) :Thurs: Hearts on Fire (LIVE) :Fri: The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (LIVE) :11 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Heartbeat Live :Tue: Only Gemma :Wed: Talk to Harry :Thurs: Usapang Legal with Willie :Fri: Rapido ni Tulfo :12:30 am to 1 am - Japan Video Topics :Saturday :6 am - Jesus the Healer :7 am - The Hour of Great Mercy :8 am - Tagamend :8:30 am - The Jetsons :9 am - Disney Adventures :10:30 am - World of Fun TV :11 am - MMTLBA (LIVE) :3 pm - The Flying House :3:30 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :4:30 pm - The 700 Club Asia :5:30 pm - Adyenda (replay) :6 pm - Youth Bytes :6:30 pm - ASEAN Basketball League :8:30 pm - Gimme A Break (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) :10 pm - Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan (LIVE) :11 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) :12 mn - PJM Forum (replay) :12:30 am to 1 am - Japan Video Topics :Sunday :6 am - Midnight Prayer Helps (replay) :6:30 am - This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) :7:30 am - The Living Word (Angel TV) :8:30 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) :9:30 am - The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper :10 am - Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures :10:30 am - Disney Adventures :12 nn - MMTLBA (LIVE) :4 pm - Superbook :4:30 pm - The 700 Club Asia :5:30 pm - Venus Cooks for Mars :6 pm - ASEAN Basketball League :8 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) :8:30 pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Sunday Larger Theater :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus the Healer :with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsule)